


Illusions

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an illusion is what one needs to escape reality, and sometimes it's the last thing you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [niou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/niou), [niou/yanagi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/niou/yanagi), [pr0n](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [rikkai](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/rikkai), [sanada/yanagi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sanada/yanagi), [yanagi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yanagi)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Illusions  
Author: Kat8Cha  
Pairing: Niou/Yanagi, unrequited Sanada/Yanagi  
Rating: R  
Summary: Sometimes an illusion is what one needs to escape reality, and sometimes it's the last thing you want.  
BLATANT PWP

_Niou smacked Yanagi's ass hard, knowing the data player got off on being treated roughly by Sanada. "You… not yet!"_Yanagi glanced at Niou startled, his eyes flickering open before they closed again, the windows to Yanagi's soul hidden behind fine lashes and a thin membrane of skin.

"Not yet?" Yanagi questioned. Turning away from his locker Yanagi looked curiously at Niou.

"You're not allowed to leave yet." Niou stated gleefully. Grabbing the tennis jersey Yanagi had half off Niou pulled it all the way before stuffing it into Yanagi's cubby. "Aren't you going to shower?"

"You're here awfully late." Yanagi stated slowly. Carefully he stripped down, ignoring Niou's hurried stripping next to him. "The only ones left are Yukimura, Sanada, and I generally." Yukimura and Sanada were still out on the courts. Yanagi wrapped a towel carelessly around him before turning towards the showers.

"I'm a-" Niou started before Yanagi cut him off.

"Allowed to practice late, I know." Yanagi closed the door to the shower stall behind him and lay his towel over it before turning on the water. "You are up to something."

"Maybe." Niou hooked his arms over the shower stall, the edge of it digging into his armpits. Yanagi kept his back to Niou, despite the fact that Niou's gaze on his ass made Yanagi feel uncomfortable. "I could be up to nothing."

"You are always up to something." Yanagi wet his hair down, his head briefly under the shower head obscuring Niou's response if he made one. The touch of Niou's hands on Yanagi's hips was not something water rushing past Yanagi's ears could cover. Pulling away Yanagi turned so that he was facing Niou. "Niou."

"Renji." Suddenly it wasn't Niou facing him but Sanada, his face strangely open without the hat. The look on Sanada's face could only be called yearning. "Renji."

"Sa-Niou." Yanagi opened his eyes this time. He could see through Niou's illusion, he knew that it was Niou standing in front of him, at the same time though the image of Sanada was hard for Yanagi to ignore. "Stop that."

"Renji." Sanada's large hands were on Yanagi's shoulders, pressing him against the wall. "I know you want this."

Yanagi struggled, his water slick skin difficult to keep a hold of. By that same virtue though when Yanagi pushed Niou!Sanada away his hands slipped over Niou's chest. It was interesting to note how well the illusion held up. Touching Yanagi, Yanagi could feel Sanada's tennis and kendo created calluses, and the scar across Sanada's left palm from the time he had cut himself as a child. But when Yanagi touched Niou back all he felt was Niou. It was interesting data.

And distracting. Yanagi's foot slipped slightly when he tried to move away from Niou, and Sanada's hands caught him under his arms, pressing him against the wall and then Sanada was kissing him.

Niou, Yanagi reminded himself, Niou was kissing him.

Niou's lips pressed against Yanagi's. They felt nothing like Sanada's. Sanada's lips were thin where Niou's were thick. Sanada would be frowning while Niou's lips were curled into a satisfied smirk. They were slightly chapped and the roughness of Niou's lips felt strange to Yanagi. "First kiss?" Niou questioned, the eyes wavering for a second from Sanada's deep set dark eyes to Niou's slanted amused ones.

"Hardly." Yanagi returned the kiss, spurred on when Niou's mouth opened under his and their tongues began to battle. It was Niou's chest Yanagi's hands slid up, Niou's nipples that Yanagi pinched harshly, and Niou's teeth that bit down on Yanagi's bottom lip. When Niou pulled away, Yanagi's lip still caught between his teeth though, it was Sanada's black hair that brushed against Yanagi's forehead, and Sanada's dark eyes that bored into Yanagi's. It was Sanada's uncaring hands that grasped Yanagi's hips and turned him around to press him against the shower wall.

"Which do you want?" Sanada voice, gruff with arousal and anger. Niou slapped at Yanagi's ass, scratching over the reddened skin. Yanagi hissed, half in pain, half in unexpected pleasure. "The illusion or the reality."

"When Sanada and Yukimura walk in on this I would prefer not to have my best friend's cock up my ass." Yanagi guessed at Niou's plan. Niou must truly be bored, or suicidal, to be making trouble between the three of them.

"But you want it there, Renji." Niou pressed his hips forward, speaking in Sanada's voice, and Yanagi's eyes crossed. He had never had another man's dick pressed against his ass and it was difficult to judge sizes… he had no idea if Niou's illusion was that realistic. "Tell me you want it."

"Niou." Yanagi panted when Niou wrapped a hand around his half-hard penis. "I would prefer reality."

"No fun, Renji, no fun at all." Niou drawled at Yanagi's name like he had a right to it, like he drawled Yagyuu's. Pressing himself against Yanagi's ass Niou's hard dick slipped between Yanagi's cheeks, rubbing up against him but doing nothing more. "Not gonna use soap or anything on you, not on the first time." Niou murmured harshly, biting Yanagi's ear and beginning to stroke Yanagi's erection.

Yanagi shut his eyes again, his fingers curling along the top of the stall. "But the second?" It was strange having the hot water pounding against a side of him as Niou jerking him off and rubbed against him. The shower stall's side was cold and slick under his touch, and the steam was beginning to make breathing difficult. The steam, and not Yanagi's building arousal, which made him bite his lip and muffle his groans. Niou's free hand scratched at Yanagi's thighs and stomach, pinching at Yanagi's nipples and teasing along his side.

It was to the sound of the clubroom door swinging open that Yanagi came, choking on his grunts and shuddering against Niou. Niou bit down on Yanagi's shoulder, his hips rocking and his dick sliding back and forth between Yanagi's ass cheeks before he came, his nails biting harshly into Yanagi's hips, leaving indents as perfect as the mark of his teeth on Yanagi's shoulder.

"Hah…" Yanagi leaned his forehead against the tile. Niou leaned his forehead against Yanagi's shoulder and both stood there as they listened to Yukimura and Sanada banter and begin to undress. "Get off Niou."

"I just did." Niou pinched Yanagi's ass but backed away, grabbing his own towel and moving into another shower stall, starting it up. Yanagi ignored the way Niou glanced his way and turned his water on hot, grabbing his wash cloth and beginning to clean himself up.

At least they had finished before Yukimura and Sanada came in. Yanagi had no doubt Niou would time it better next time.  



End file.
